


Acrophobia

by WolfZeroPrime



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Support, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfZeroPrime/pseuds/WolfZeroPrime
Summary: Knock Out afraid of heights, but his friends help him. After Predacons Rising.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot. I was bored, so I wroteI this. I feel that Knock Out deliberately chose not flying-mode.
> 
> Sorry for the strange/meaningless grammar, English isn't my mother language.

The Autobot-Decepticon war had ended three years ago. The Cybertron's reconstruction progressing nicely, more and more cybertronian move back to the cities. The planet's atmosphere is cleared after having destroyed a lot of rusty wreck, in the sky can already see the beautiful stars, galaxies and nebulas.

It was twilight, and some members of Team Prime have decided to go on excursions, they want to have a little free time. Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Arcee and Knock Out go to a place what chosen by Wheeljack. No one of them was sure if that is a good idea to follow him, because he went to Kaon but the Wrecker assured them that he won't blow up anything or crushed or ect.  
When they got there, they suddenly realize why Wheeljack chose this place.

"OH. MY. PRIMUS! The old Glass Bridge!" Smokescreen screams with happiness.

"There are hundreds of meters of depth, at the bottom of the canyon is lined with razor-sharp steel pieces next to each other, and you can see it all over via a glass-bridge under your pedes. " Wheljack says with a big grin in his face.

This bridge connects Iacon and Kaon together, eight hundred meters long and one hundred of meters wide. This bridge built, especially for the danger-loving cybertronians, over a large canyon. A real miracle that it didn't have much damage during the war and it was easy to repair.

Despite the awesome sight many people like to come here. However, one cybertronian from the group doesn't really want to be here.

"Are you sure of what we wanted to come here?" the red ex-Decepticon says from behind with a little bit tense.

A little bit. As if they would have said that he will die.

"I am absolutely certain of that, doc."

"Wheeljack, don't call me "doc"! Rather KO or Knocks or something."

The Wrecker just laughed and walked through the glass bridge.

"There are so many beautiful memories for me. Come on, guys!" Smokescreen says, and rushes after Wheeljack.

"In three years, you are still not used to it that he is calling you "Doc", Knock Out?" the black-yellow mech asks with a smile.

"Not yet. Someday maybe." Knock Out is still behind and doesn't go closer to the bridge.

Arcee and Bumblebee noticed the tension of the medic. It was established on suspicion of everyone.

"You will be forced to it...doc." Bumblebee grins, he is trying to resolve his tension.

"Ha-ha Bee. You are very funny." the red medic says sarcastically.

"GUYS! ARE YOU COMING?" Smokescreen shouted from the middle of the bridge.

"YES! Don't stick your pedes in there." the black-yellow mech follow Wheeljack and Smokescreen.

Knock Out wishes that would be happening. He not really want to be there, he would rather go back to the hospital or his house.

"Knock Out?"

"Yes?" he looked at the blue femme.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why?" he smiles nervously.

"Because you look neavous."

"I'm not nervous. I just remembered that I forgot to do something at home."

"Holly Primus. I expected something better objection from you." Arcee almost laughed.

"What are you talking about?" the red mech hopes that the femme didn't realize.

"Look. There's nothing wrong if you are afraid of heights." she looks at him with a gentle smile.

"I'm not afraid of heights." he says too quickly.

"If you don't, come with me." she grabs his right wrist and starts to pull ahead.

"Wait, wait, wait. I-I...I can't...I..." the red medic's voice stuck.

"Come. You'll be all right. The others are doing well, they're having fun."

And really. He watches as Wheeljack and Smokescreen playfully fighting with each other, and Bumblebee is nice, slow and calmly walking over the bridge, ignoring the deadly blades at the bottom of the canyon.

"But...What if...?"

"You're not going to fall. I'll be here with you, okay?"

He thinking. What if he slips and falls? Or what if it breaks?! At all, why he came? He would have to think of himself when he learned that Wheeljack chose the location. But, wait...Why is she so nice? Nicer than usual. She isn't accustomed to say such things to him. Of course, she talking friendly with him, but not like this.  
He noticed that she was still holding his wrist. But he didn't mind. He relaxed a little. Her voice and touch was comforting. This is something new from her.

"Uh...okay." Knock Out sighed.

They're headed for the bridge. He feels as if his pede made from lead when he stepped on the glass. He narrows his optics and turns his head. He don't want to see, don't want to.

He feels that his servos are shaking. Great. Just it was missing. He hopes that she doesn't realize that his servo is shaking. He didn't want her to think that he is weak, but the fear starts overcomes him. He simply couldn't open his optics and look down below his pedes, or to the side. They are staying in place too high. Very high. His spark beat very fast. Stupid agoraphobia, stupid!

"Calm down. We're halfway through." the blue femme says calmly, because she noticed the medic's fear.

"Really?" he opens his optics in surprise, but immediately repents his decision when he see the sight below his pedes, his whole frame began to shake.

"Calm down. Okay? I'm here..."

"No, no, no, no. Let's go back! Let's go back!" Knock Out getting bad.

"Take it easy Doc. If it wasn't break under me, Smokescreen, Arcee and Bumblebee, it won't break under you." the Wrecker says with complete confidence.

"Come on Knock Out. You are almost at the end." Bumblebee walks up to the red mech and grabs his left shoulder and slowly push him forward.

"OK...OK...I will go through this...I think..."

"You don't think, you know this." Arcee says reassuringly.

The medic smiles at her thankfully.

Knock Out takes a step forward. He painfully looking ahead, not down, impossible that he looks down. It's as if his every step closer to death. But his sickness starts to wear of, now that the others help him. He is happy about it.

He feels they take care of him. During the three years, he now feels mostly that they take care of him. He like this feeling. Sense of security. He is less fear of what under him.

"Come on Knock Out. Just few steps." Wheeljack says from where the Glass Bridge ends.

Finally! They arrive to where the white Wrecker stands.

"Yes! You did good KO!" Smokescreen pats him on the back.

"Yeah. Never again will I come here!" Knock Out sighs with relief.

"But we must go back to Iacon, and the shortest route leads through the bridge." Wheeljack says innocently.

"Forget it! I'd rather bypass the canyon!" Knock Out protest.

"As you think." the white mech grins, then transform and drive through the bridge.

"If it doesn't matter, we go through here. I'm sure about Ultra Magnus has proof will be waiting for us." Bumblebee says and Smokescreen agree with him.

"No problem. Feel free to go guys." Arcee says.

The two mech, like Wheeljack drive through the bridge.

"Why aren't you going? Are you free?" the red medic asks curiously.

"Yes I am. For the whole day. And I thought I'll stay with you after this ordeal." she smiles.

"For me it was a really ordeal." he chuckled.

"I saw that."

"Thank you for your support."

"You're welcome. That's what friends."

She looks in his crimson red optics. He looked at her more than usual. She have beautiful optics. Azure blue with a pale purple circle. Dark blue and pink paintjob, pretty frame with nice smile. Suddenly a beautiful femme standing in front of him. Suddenly, he feels as if his spark were alive again.

Friends...

"You want to go with me?" he took his courage and asks it.

"Only if you don't mind. I don't want to disturb you." she seemed a little bit embarrassed.

"No. I would be glad of your company." he smiles at the femme.

"All right. I'll go with you."

Just friends?

"Did you come with me tomorrow? If you don't have a lot of things and you don't want to go home immediately after work?"

He swears that when he saw that Arcee's optics sparkled.

"I will tell you if my answer is: yes." she grins.

"Okay. Can we go?"

"Yes, we can."

When they start walking the sky darkened, indicating that the night begins. Both cybertronian have a feeling that today something has begun with between them.

Something nice.


End file.
